User blog:GuiFFI/Pages of this WIKI MCSM SHIPS
I'm doing this blog for users who came in this wiki for edit and add pages about ships (couples) so i will do this for you don't repeat the same pages (make a mistake) and for no confuse you. Ships list - Character *'Canon X Canon' ---- 'Jesse' ---- *Jesse X Petra = Jetra *Jesse Female X Petra = Petresse *Jesse Female X Lukas = Lukesse *Jesse X Lukas = Jesskas *Jesse X Jesse Female = Jessesse *Jesse Female X Romeo = Jessomeo *Jesse X Nurm = Jessurm *Jesse Female X Nurm = Nesse ' *Jesse X Xara = 'Jessara ' *Jesse Female X Xara = 'Xaresse 6 pages - 10 ships ---- 'Lukas' ---- *Lukas X Jesse Female = Lukesse *Lukas X Jesse = Jesskas *Lukas X Petra = Luketra *Lukas X Stella = Stelkas *Lukas X Radar = Lukar ''' '''4 pages - 5 ships ---- 'Petra' ---- *Petra X Jesse = Jetra *Petra X Jesse Female = Petresse *Petra X Lukas = Luketra *Petra X Olivia = Olitra *Petra X Jack = Jacktra 4 pages - 5 ships ---- 'Olivia' ---- *Olivia X Axel = Axlivia *Olivia X Petra = Olitra 2 pages - 2 ships ---- 'Axel' ---- *Axel X Olivia = Axlivia 1 page - 1 ships ---- 'Ivor' ---- *Ivor X Harper = Harvor 1 page - 1 ships ---- 'Romeo (The Admin)' ---- *Romeo X Xara = Xaromeo *Romeo X Jesse Female = Jessomeo *Romeo X Stella = Admella *Romeo X The Warden = Wardmin 4 pages - 4 ships ---- 'Xara' ---- *Xara X Romeo = Xaromeo *Xara X Fred = Fara *Xara X Jesse = Jessara *Xara X Jesse Female = Xaresse 3 pages - 4 ships ---- 'Fred' ---- *Fred X Xara = Fara *Fred X Binta = Freinta 2 pages - 2 ships ---- 'Harper' ---- *Harper X Ivor = Harvor 1 page - 1 ship ---- 'Stella' ---- *Stella X Romeo = Admella *Stella X Lukas = Stelkas *Stella x Rodrigo = Stelldrigo 3 pages - 3 ships ---- 'Ellegaard' ---- *Ellegaard X Magnus = Magnugaard *Ellegaard X Gabriel = Gabrigaard *Ellegaard X Soren = Sorengaard *'3 pages - 3 ships' ---- 'Nurm' ---- *Nurm X Jack = Jurm *Nurm X Lluna = Nurlluna *Nurm X Jesse = Jessurm *Nurm X Jesse Female = Nesse ''' '''3 pages - 4 ships ---- 'Jack' ---- *Jack X Nurm = Jurm *Jack X Petra = Jacktra *Jack X Vos = Vock 2 pages - 2 ships ---- 'Vos' ---- *Vos X Jack = Vock 1 page - 1 ships TOTAL = 23 pages - 27 ships ' All Pages 'Canon X Canon #Jesse X Petra = Jetra / Petresse #Lukas X Jesse = Lukesse / Jesskas #Jesse X Jesse Female = Jessesse #Jesse Female X Romeo = Jessomeo #Jesse X Nurm = Jessurm / Nesse #Jesse X Xara = Jessara / Xaresse #Lukas X Petra =''' Luketra' #Stella X Lukas = 'Stelkas' #Olivia X Petra = 'Olitra' #Jack X Petra = 'Jacktra' #Axel X Olivia = 'Axlivia' #Ivor X Harper = 'Harvor' #Romeo X Xara = 'Xaromeo' #Stella X Romeo = 'Admella' #Romeo X The Warden = 'Wardmin' #Fred X Xara = 'Fara' #Fred X Binta = 'Freinta' #Lukas X Radar =' Lukar ' #Jack X Radar = 'Jadar' #Jesse X Nell = 'Jesell / Nelse ' #Nurm X Lluna = 'Nurlluna' #Stampy Cat X Stacy Plays = 'Stamcy Cays' #Gabriel X Ellegaard =' Gabrigaard ' #Hadrian X Mevia = 'Hadrevia' #Vos X Jack = 'Vock ' #Jack X Nurm = 'Jurm ' #Magnus X Ellegaard = 'Magnugaard' #Soren X Ellegaard = 'Sorengaard' #Hadrian X Mevia = 'Hadrevia ' #Radar X Sonar = 'Radonar ' #Jack X Admin Jack = 'Jacin ' #Petra X Admin Petra = 'Petin ' #Cassie X Winslow = 'Cassinslow' #Magnus X Axel = 'Magxel' #Olivia X Ellegaard = 'Olivigaard' #Petra X Axel = 'Paxel' #DanTDM X LDShadowLady =' LDShadowTDM' 'OCS X Canon' #Radar X Nikki = 'Radki' #Radar X Maddie = 'Raddie ' #Jesse X Nikki = 'Storycest ' 'Users X Canon' #Gerald X Stella = 'Sterald' #Gerald X PorkChop = 'PorkRald' #Gerald X Ivor = 'Gervor' #Gerald X Binta = 'Bintrald' #Ludwig X Ellegaard =' Ludwigaard ' #Charles X Aiden = 'Charden ' 'OCS' #'Gerald ' #'Bob (Wizard)' #'Alaina (XNA)' #'Termel''' Category:Blog posts Category:Minecraft Story Mode Fanon Wikia